


The gift of the first night

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming of Age, Durincest, Dwarf Culture & Customs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: In the tradition of dwarwes there was a custom that ,when a dwarf reached the age of majority, chose a male or female partner, who initiated him into the secrets of physical pleasures. Kíli knew exactly which dwarf he would choose for this night, the question was only, if Thorin would make it in time to Ered Luin.





	The gift of the first night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Geschenk der ersten Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353733) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



The gift of the first night

 

Silently, Kíli stood at the window of his parents' house and stared longingly at the path which led from Ered Luin to the nearby mountains, as if he could influence the events by his will alone. His father, Mahal bless his soul, had built the little hut on the edge of town, so that his mother could see from the window the splendid panorama that reminded her of her home, the Erebor, so Kíli had a good overview whoever entered or left Ered Luin. Every time a dwarf appeared on the horizon, he dared to hope, only to be bitterly disappointed on closer inspection. As much as he wanted it, but the one he was waiting for, just did not come. Only five more days, then the great day would arrive, when Kíli became of age. For the tradition-conscious dwarfs, this was a very special day in the life of a young man. Of course there would be a feast in honor of the Jubilee. There would be dancing and food and drinks, and Kíli would get a lot of gifts. Everything a dwarven man needed, but before it could be celebrated, it would be on Kíli himself to make a gift. Something he could give only once in his life. The most intimate and greatest gift ever. The gift of the first night.

It was customary for the dwarfs that the affected lad, when reaching the age of majority, chose a male or female partner, who initiated him into the secrets of physical pleasures. Normally it was a family member or a close friend of the family. Someone with experience, but not too old, to really appreciate this gift. The choice lay entirely in the hands of the young dwarf, no one had the right to influence him, and no one was allowed to force him to anounce his choise to the public. Neither in before nor after. Although they had never spoken about the details, Kíli still knew that his brother had chosen Dwalin. In principle, Kíli felt this was a good choice, because Dwalin was widely related to them, he was strong and a good guy, but Kíli could not overcome himself to choose him as well. Not as long as he still had hope that the partner he longed for would arrive in time.

"You should not be disappointed if your uncle does not make it in time," his mother took him from the gloomy thoughts as she entered the room with a basket of fresh clothes. "Thorin has so much on his mind since he's on his journey, that it could happen, that he forgot your birthday. He does not mean it bad, you know, but it can happen anyway. "For over a year, Dís brother had not been in Ered Luin anymore, and the letters they sporadically reached spoke of his search for their father, revenge at the white orc and his dream of a return to Erebor, all great goals, there was not much room for the wishes of her son.

"I know," replied Kíli resignedly, turning away from the window and walking with his head drawn to the door leading out to the yard to help his brother chop the firewood. Still, he would not give up hope that his uncle would come in time.

XXXXXX

When Kíli got up the next morning, the rain drifted on the house roof. Fili in the bed opposite was still snoring, so that the young dwarf trotted as quietly as possible to the window, where thick drops ran down the glass. The way outside was to turn into a mudpile and the few dwarfs who were out in the open sank cursing with their boots in the brown mud. If it rained so further, the path into the mountains would not remain passable for a long time. Kíli sighed, and instead went over to the mirror, which hung on the wall next to the wardrobe to take a look at his appearance. In the last few years the fuzz had become thicker on his cheeks, but so far it had not been a real beard. After all, if he felt with his fingers over his chin, the stubble was no longer soft, but wiry. Longingly, he twirled the thick locks surrounding his face. How would he look with the traditional braids that framed the face of an adult dwarf? He still had to have patience, because the first braid was braided by the dwarf with whom he would spend the first night and Kíli still hoped that the interwoven band would have the color of the Durins.

The rain lasted for two days, and with every hour that passed, Kíli became more displeased. Since yesterday, no one had reached the village, and the last hiker who had come out of the mountains had told them that he was lucky enough to cross the river, which had turned into wild water because of the rising level. His despair was written so hard on his face that even his brother, who was always playing pranks on him, tried to cheer him up, but without success. As things seemd, Kíli would have to make his gift of the first night to another dwarf.

In the evening when he sat with Fili over a game of chess, while Dís stuffed the sore coats of her sons by the fireplace, someone knocked at the door. "That will be the neighbor," Dís said to the boys as she rose. "She borrowed a barrel of lard a day ago and wanted to bring it back to me as soon as she slaughtered her geese." The room was not big, so Dís was at the door with a few steps. The bolt creaked as the dwarven woman pushed it back and carefully opened the door. A gust of wind blew under her skirt, and the spray that blew into her face made her shiver, then she saw the man standing outside.

"Nadad!" She cried in amazement as she recognized the dark figure, then she tore the door open completely and dragged Thorin inside, directly into her arms. Fili and Kíli got up with a shout of joy and ran towards the two of them.

"Slowly, namad," Thorin said, gazing at the young dwarfs and squeezing his sister. "I'm quite wet. Let me take off my coat and boots. "

Resistantly, Dís retreated, ready to take off the coat from her brother, while Thorin slipped out of the muddy boots and set them beside the door. Then he turned to Fili and Kíli smiling. "Inùdoynamadaz", he greeted the two by first clasping Fili and then Kíli on the shoulder. "I'm glad to be back with you."

"Iraq´Adad, "began Kíli, but was interrupted by his brother:" Come sit down at the fire, Uncle, and tell us what you have experienced. "

"Let your uncle settle down first, boys," Dís reproached her sons as she led Thorin to the armchair next to the fireplace and told him to sit down. "I am sure you have had a long journey and you are hungery and thirsty. Fili put a few coals in the bucket and heat the oven in my room for your uncle. Kíli bring a jug of beer, cheese, ham and a loaf of the good bread from the kitchen. "The young dwarves muttered, but did as their mother had told them. They knew that they would not get any rest before their work was done. A little later the dwarfs sat around the armchair, Dís on a chair, and the boys on two stools, listening to Thorin's stories while he ate. Fili could not get enough of the adventures that their uncle had experienced during the last year, while Kíli listened with only one ear. His eyes were fixed on Thorin's face and his heart was beating faster than ever before to be able to spend his night with the dwarf whom he had chosen.

XXXXXX

The next day was so packed with preparations for Kíli's birthday that the young dwarf barely saw his uncle. Since the house of the Durins was not large enough for all guests, the dwarfs would celebrate in the pub of the village. Dís had sacrificed much of their savings and ordered several barrels of beer, mountains of bread, sausages and three whole pigs on the spit, although Kíli had said he would be happy with a small celebration. "A dwarf is only once in his life coming of age, inùdoy," his mother had said. "And as a great-grandson of the last king under the mountain, we owe the people a great celebration. The dwarfs of Ered Luin will speak of this festival for years. "

At noon the seamstress came by and brought Kíli the pants, the shirt and the vest that his mother had ordered. Everything was made of the finest material, filled with fur and embroidery, and Kíli's excitement increased as he turned to the mirror and admired his appearance. "Do not worry, Mizimith. You're a feast for the eyes, "said the seamstress with a mischievous grin, while she removed the last pins. "Every dwarf of the village will ask Mahal to draw your attention."

The rest of the day, Kíli spent with his friends to celebrate the last hours of his childhood. They strolled through the streets, whistled after young girls, shared a bottle of self-branded liquor, which Ori had stolen from his brother, smoked secretly behind the pub and challenged each other as they smashed glass bottles with a slingshot. It was not until it went dark that Kíli went home to eat dinner with his family. His mother had cooked one of his favorite stews, but Kíli was so excited that he barely got a bite. Constantly his eyes flashed to his uncle, who sat with him over the corner of the table and spoke with Dís about old friends from their time in Erebor, who now lived in Moria. Later they were sitting by the fire again, and Thorin told them about the things that had happened to him during his wanderings until it was time to go to bed. 

In order to allow at least a little privacy, Fili and his mother would spend the night at the house of distant relatives, only Thorin would be left behind. Even though Kíli had not said it, it was although an open secret that he wanted to spend the night with his uncle so that his family retired respectfully. "I see you tomorrow, inùdoy," Dís said farewell to her youngest and Kíli actually thought he saw a few tears glistening in her eyes. "I wish your father could have lived to see this day. I know he would be proud of you, because I am. "Kíli hugged his mother in his arms. "Thank you,` amad. See you tomorrow. "Fili's eyes flashed in a mixture of benevolence and envy as he nudged Kíli against his shoulder. "Give it a go, nadadith. Enjoy it. You made a good choice. "" I know, "replied Kíli, pushing his brother back. "Till morning, nadad."

XXXXXX

The little hut was quiet without Dís constant bustling business. With his hands crossed, only with a candle on the table next to him, Kíli was sitting in the darkness of his chamber, waiting for it to be midnight. His heart was beating so loud that he thought Thorin in the room next door must hear it, but that was probably just his imagination. There was no fear that he felt, no it was not, rather excitement. Already over an hour ago he had laid on his new robes, combed his wild curls, and wiped his body with perfume. Now he could only wait. Hundreds of thoughts shot through his head. How would his uncle react to his choice? Would he be proud or consider it an annoying burden? And the sex, how would that be, tender or rather wild? Would it hurt very much if Thorin entered him? And afterwards would they still lay together as a couple, or would Thorin simply send his nephew out of the room, when he had fulfilled his duty and braided the braid?

It seemed to Kíli like forever, until the clock in the living room finally hit twelve times, then he straightend himself and stood up. His hands trembled slightly as he took the candlestick from the nightstand and went to the door. Everything was quiet when Kíli went out into the hall and turned to the door of Dís chamber, where his uncle had been lodged. He breathed deeply for one more time, then tapped against the dark wood. Only a heartbeat later Thorin opened, suggesting that he had already been waiting at the door. His uncle wore his good robes, too, which he had left behind at his sisters house before his wanderings. Crystal-clear, blue eyes looked at the young dwarf and a smile played around Thorin's mouth as he took Kíli inside. 

"Nûrayad," Thorin greeted his visitor. "My congratulations to your majority." 

"Thank you, Iraq 'Adad," replied Kíli, as he stepped into the room and put the candle holder on a dresser. "I'm so glad you managed to be here." 

Though nobody else was in the house, Thorin still closed the door before turning to Kíli again. "Of course I'll be when my azaghâlithûh celebrates his birthday. "

Kíli felt his cheeks begin to burn at the mention of the nickname. This expression had only been reserved for him since he had been a child, so Kíli had always felt like someone special. If he were to think about it, maybe the very foundation of his wish had been laid then to share his special night with his uncle. "Do you like to drink a glass of wine with me?" Asked Thorin, as he went over to the nightstand, holding a goblet to his nephew. 

"Gladly," Kíli gratefully returned as he took the glass. He was glad his uncle was so relaxed and he hoped the wine would help him loosen a little. So far, his mother had only allowed him half a glass of beer at the great festivals of the year, so Kíli, apart from Doris's own branded liqor, from which he had only sipped a few times, had not drunk any alcohol at all. The wine was sweet and heavy, and the redness in Kílis cheeks increased, scarcely that he had drank of it. 

"You became a handsome guy, namadinùdoy. The girls have to be crazy about you, "Thorin stated, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling Kíli beside him.

"Maybe a bit, "Kíli admitted. "They sometimes blink at me when I walk down the street or they drop something on purpose."

"And you, do you like them?" Thorin asked,

“Some of them are pretty, "Kíli said and Thorin noded at this information, like he expected this. "Have you ever kissed one of them?"

"Yes, once," said Kíli, making a face. "It was not so great, wet and disgusting." 

"Maybe you did not do it right," Thorin replied, taking his nephew's hand into his. 

Kíli shrugged, irritated by the sudden contact to his uncle , "I don`t know. "

Thorin's thumb painted small circles on his nephew's hand, while he asked," Shall I show you how to kiss so that it is enjoyable? "

Kíli bit his lower lip silently, then nodded. Thorin first carefully returned his goblet to the nightstand, then that of his nephew, before he approached Kíli. "Look at me," he said roughly and his nephew did as he was told, then Thorin gingerly covered Kíli's cheek with his hand and pulled his face to himself. The first thing Kíli felt was Thorin 's beard, which swept across his face as his uncle came nearer, then Thorin' s lips were suddenly on his. Gently but surely, his uncle moved his mouth as if to eat him, and Kíli imitated the movements without thinking about it at all. It was a strange feeling, but somehow nice and not moist at all, at least not until Thorin used his tongue and gently licked the corner of Kíli's mouth. In the first moment, the young dwarf shrank back, surprised by this action, but Thorin's hand held him still, and finally Kíli understood the invitation and hesitantly opened his mouth.

Thorin's tongue was smooth and rough at the same time and he tasted of wine and pipe smoke and Thorin himself when he explored Kíli's mouth, teased him, and invited him to do the same. At first Kíli had only allowed him access, but the longer Thorin's tongue continued, the more brave the young dwarf got, until he finally did the same as his uncle and plundered the older man's mouth. Without realizing it, his hands clung to Thorin's shirt, holding him tight as he sucked and licked and let his lips speak without words. 

Kíli did not know how long this kiss lasted, but if it had been only about him, he would never let it end. Finally, it was Thorin, who retreated, breathing heavily, and Kíli gasped visibly when his uncle broke away from him, too. He felt as if this kiss had aroused something in his body, for he suddenly felt as alive as never before. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, his lips burning like fire, and even in his loins there was a longing that he had never felt before.Thorin gave his nephew a knowing smile before he asked, "Was that nice? "

"Yes, "replied Kíli, but he hardly recognized his voice. 

Thorin placed his hand on his nephew's thigh, very close to the visible bulge. "And do you want more?" 

This time, Kíli was not ashamed when he replied without hesitation, "Yes." 

With the certainty of a man who had experience, Thorin began to open the buttons of his shirt while Kíli watched him with amazement. It was not the first time that he saw his uncle with a naked upper body, but at the time of chopping wood in the yard or bathing in the lake, it was a completely different situation, than now alone with him in the bedroom. Admiringly, the young dwarf took in the hard muscles on Thorin's arms from working in the smithy, discovered the many scars his uncle had grown over the years, while Thorin threw his shirt carelessly to the ground and began now to unbutton Kíli's waistcoat and shirt. Excitedly, the young dwarf bit his lower lip, uncertain about whether his uncle would like what was hidden under the fabric, but his concern was unnecessary.

"Mizimelûh, how beautiful you are," Thorin muttered as he striped the clothes off Kíli and caressed admiringly over his nephew's lean shoulders. "A real son of Durin." Without hesitation, Thorin began to spread tender kisses over Kíli's upper body, beginning at a point behind his ear, down his neck to his clavicle. Involuntarily, the young dwarf shuddered under the lips of his uncle. Every kiss sent goose bumps over his body and vibrated like a warm echo in his loins. Without realizing it, he bent his chest to Thorin, invited him to explore the other parts of his body, and Thorin had no plan to refuse this invitation. A sound of surprise escaped Kíli as his uncle pushed him back on the bed, but he had no time to feel unpleasant, for Thorin was already over him again and kissed a path over the sternum of his nephew, before he devoted himself to Kíli's right breast. Excited, Kíli gasped as his uncle took his nipple between the teeth and gently bit into it, then, as if to numb the pain, Thorin easily licked over it what caused Kíli to gasp again. 

The same game Thorin repeated with his left breast until his nephew wriggled under him like a worm on a hook, then took his way back up and kissed down along the dark hair that lead in a broad trail from Kíli's chest to his belly button. When Thorin sank his tongue in the small hollow, Kíli could not help but bury his fingers in his uncle's mane. The nearer Thorin came to the waist of his trousers, the stronger the heat aroused in him. He didn`t hesitate, as Thorin's teeth nibbled on his leather belt, nore hastily opened the buckle. His fingers fumbled on the lacing of his trousers, until he finally managed to open them and push the disturbing fabric down with the underpants. Liberated from its prison, his manhood jumped out, half-hard against his stomach, until Thorin closed his hand around the erect meat. Overwhelmed, Kíli groaned, jerking impatiently up into the hand of his uncle, but Thorin wanted to take his time with the young dwarf. Slowly, his fingers stroked the sensitive shaft of his nephew, felt the veins pulsing in it, and moving the foreskin back and forth until it had completely withdrawn from the shining glans. Necking, Thorin caressed the slit at the top, with the pointing finger until the first drops of come swelled, then he lowered his head and licked the milky substance with his tongue.

"Aaahhh." In a mixture of excitement and surprise Kíli opened his eyes as Thorin took his shaft into his mouth. No one else had ever touched his penis except himself, and the feelings which Thorin's caresses now caused in him brought him almost to his senses. He would have already come to his fulfilment, but his uncle seemed to feel it, and pressed two fingers firmly on his penis root until Kíli was again in control. Nevertheless, Kíli could not prevent his pelvis from jerking upwards, trying to bury himself completely in Thorin's warm mouth, but his uncle pressed his abdomen firmly on the mattress with both hands. Deeply Thorin sucked in his nephew's shaft, until it pushed almost against his throat, only to let him slip out so far that only the tip lay on his tongue. It was a sweet torture, and Thorin knew that Kíli had no experience to endure it, so he stopped after a short time. 

With heavy eyelids, the pupils so blown that the brown irises were barely visible, his nephew looked up at him as he rose from the bed to open the lacing of his trousers and put down the breeches. It was obvious that he was aroused too by the prelude, for his manhood stood stiff against his stomach as he climbed again on the bed. “Do you trust me, hôfukel?”

"Of course, Iraq`Adad," Kibli answered hurriedly. 

"Then spread your legs for me," Thorin replied, and Kíli obeyed without thinking. 

Thorin immediately slid into the resulting gap. For a moment his face hovered over Kílis sex, then disappeared from the view of his nephew. Surprised, Kíli panted as he felt Thorin's tongue on his anus, and tried reflexively to close his legs, but his uncle pressed with both hands against his thighs and made this impossible. "Relax. Close your eyes, "he heard Thorin's low voice, then the tongue licked again over his muscle ring. Kíli tried hard, but the feeling was so strange that it took him to overcome not to push Thorin away. His cheeks burned with shame, but he finally lowered his eyelids and tried to relax. After Thorin had licked a few times over Kíli's entrance, he devoted himself extensively to his testicles, and only when he realized that the young dwarf slowly relaxed, he went a step further by carefully pressing his tongue into Kílis anus. He heard Kíli whimper softly, but Thorin knew it was important for the later act that he properly prepared his nephew, so he took his time to stimulate Kílis entrance sufficiently. 

Over time, the dwarf relaxed and even seemed to enjoy the way Thorin spoiled him so that the older one finally left him. Thorin stood up to get a small bottle from the nightstand. Even as he opened it, Kíli knew that it was rose oil, the smell was familiar to him, as some women used it for washing the sheets. Thorin poured himself a few splashes into his hands, so that the aroma quickly filled the whole room, then he rubbed it in the palms of his hands and on his manhood, before he went back to Kíli, who was still waiting with his thighs open.

"It may burn a little," Thorin said, placing himself between Kíli's legs again, "but that will be over, soon." Kíli nodded mutely and listened intently in his body as his uncle pressed a finger against his anus. "Do not fight against it," Thorin warned, feeling Kíli tightening the muscles. 

"I'll try," Kíli said, straining. 

"Just let it go," Thorin told him. "Trust me, Âzyungûn." Kíli breathed deeply in the attempt to banish the tension from his body, but it was not easy and he wished to have drunk more wine until Thorin took off from him and brought the oil bottle again. This time, he poured a whole swell on Kíli's stomach, until the oil gathered in his belly button, then he let it flow deeper, until it ran over Kíli's stiff penis down to his ass. When Thorin put the bottle aside, his nephew was slippery with oil, and when he pressed his finger against Kílis entrance again, he glided into him without problems. Nevertheless, Kíli panted as Thorin moved inside him, groping forward as an intruder, curving and twisting until he finally found what he had been looking for.

"Thorin!" He shouted, surprised, as his uncle pressed against his prostate. 

"Yes, Mizimelûh," Thorin replied gently. "I know it feels good, does not it?" 

"Yes, it does," replied Kíli, breathing heavily. "Please, do not stop." 

"I wouldn`t do it," Thorin replied, pulling his hand back to add a second finger. Thanks to the oil, he could easily slip into him this time and did not have to look long for the point that caused Kíli to shiver. A little later, he was already spreading Kíli with three fingers, without his nephew having expressed any discomfort. Instead, the young dwarf lay trembling and gasping in front of him, like a buffet of passion, waiting to be plundered, and Thorin could hardly hold back to be fed up with the carnal pleasures offered. With satisfaction, he pulled his fingers back and slid closer to Kíli to position the tip of his manhood at his entrance. Thanks to the preparation, he slipped into him like a sword into his sheath and the tightness and heat of Kíli's body welcomed him as if it had been waiting for him all his life. 

The young dwarf's eyes were large as saucers, but they did not speak of pain, but only of lust when Thorin took possession of his body. Kíli's lips were red and swollen like ripe cherries, and Throin wanted to kiss him badly, so he finally bent over him and plundered his mouth when he had buried himself up to the testicles in Kíli's body. "You're as beautiful as the white stones of pure stars, hôfukel," Thorin muttered excitedly as he looked down at his nephew, then he grabbed Kíli's hip with one hand and took Kíli's shaft into the other as he slowly began to move. Kíli gasped, as Thorin once again met his prostate and stars exploded behind his eyelids, but he did not dare to put his excitement in words but instead bit his lower lip. "Let it out, Âzyungun," Thorin gasped. "Show me how wonderful your first night is." 

Encouraged by the words of his uncle, Kíli began to groan. Each of Thorin's movements he acknowledged with small sounds of pleasure, a wheezing, whimpering or growling, and these noises inspired Thorin to bring Kíli even more pleasure. With circling movements, he pushed his pelvis against his nephew's, hitting his prostate while he kissed the young dwarf's mouth and pumped his limb relentlessly on the road to satisfaction, until Kíli was only a twitching, shivering pile of arousal. He felt like a volcano just before the eruption, whose lava flowed beneath the surface, until it finally blows the cone. In ever higher waves, the arousal burst into Kíli 's body, until he thought he was about to lose his mind, when he finally heard his uncle's voice close to his ear. "Come for me, Âzyungun," Thorin growled hoarse, and Kíli could not help but follow this call. 

Like liquid fire, his shaft spilled the come in Thorin's hand and on his belly, while his loins climaxed again and again, causing Thorin to drift over the cliff. With a sound deep in the back of his throat, the older dwarf poured into Kíli's body, where the walls of Kilis muscles clenched around his penis and drove the last drop out of him. Breathing heavily, Thorin leaned next to Kíli's body as he rode out his climax, keeping his gaze intently with that of his nephew. He felt relieved that he did not read any doubt about what they had just done. Kíli's eyes were shiny with adrenaline, his face glowed in the aftermath of the orgasm, and his hair was wet with sweat. He looked exhausted but happy, which finally made Thorin smile. With a moan, he pulled back from Kíli's body and dropped to the mattress next to him. His body was spent by the act of love, but his own lust had not been important to Thorin. This was Kíli's night, and he had done everything to make it an experience to remember for his nephew. 

"Thank you," said Thorin, after a moment's silence. "That you gave me this gift, azaghâlithûh." 

"I always knew I did not want to give it to anyone else," Kíli stated. "And I have not regretted it."

Overwhelmed by the feelings that triggered this confession, Thorin kissed his nephew on the shoulder. "You've always been someone special for me, and will always stay after that night." 

These words filled Kíli's chest with proud, and he moved closer to Thorin. "May I ask you something, Iraq`Adad? Something personal. "

Thorin nodded. "Of course, Nûrayad." 

"Who did you make your gift of the first night?" 

Thorin breathed deeply before saying, "His name was Dalin. He was a second-degree uncle of mine, a giant of a dwarf, with a chest like a bear. I liked him very much. He could kill a boar at twenty feet with a spear, so he fought in the front row as the dragon attacked us. The fire was so strong that I had not seen him burn. In a moment he was still there, in the next he was gone and there was nothing left of him but a heap of ashes. "

"I'm very sorry, "Kíli said honestly.

"That's nice of you, Mizimelûh. I swore to avenge him and all the others one day, and Mahal, I'll keep that vow, "Thorin replied grimly. 

Kíli did not say anything, because there was nothing to say to dull the pain of his uncle about the lost home and all that dwarves who had died. Instead, he turned to his side and laid his head on Thorin's shoulder, clasping his fingers with those of his uncle, and Thorin gently kissed his forehead. Then they were lying there, silent, lost in their thoughts, until Thorin eventually broke loose from Kíli and sat down in bed. Obviously, he pulled up the drawer of the nightstand and took out a dark blue ribbon. 

"This I bought some time ago in a settlement of people. Since then it has always been in my westbag, "he explained to Kíli, who sat now in bed, too. With clever fingers, Thorin took a strand of Kílis hair and began to intertwine the blue ribbon until he fixed it with a knot. "Perfect," he decided, looking at the result. Curiously, Kíli fingered the unfamiliar braid and took it to his face so he could look at it, then he nodded. "Perfect," he agreed to his uncle, then he thanked Thorin with a kiss. The older Durin smiled knowingly before he got up and put out the candles that lit the room. When he went back to the bed, Kíli's body was already welcoming him. Until the morning dawn, they gave themselves many times to the passion until at last they fell asleep and the first night of Kíli's majority was over.

 

The End

 

Translation from Khuzdul:

Irak`Adad – Unkle

inùdoy – Son

Mizimith - young / small jewel

`amad – mother

nadadith - little brother

Nûrayad - second heir

azaghâlithûh - my young warrior

amadinùdoy - son of my sister

Mizimelûh - my jewel of all jewels

hôfukel - joy of all joys

Âzyungun - beloved


End file.
